villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aka Manah
|origin = Multiversal Legends|occupation = Evil ruler Tyrant Destroyer of worlds|powers/skills = |goals = |type_of_villain = Power-Hungry Control Freak|crimes = Multiple counts of genocide Kidnapping Enslavement Omniversal terrorism Assault Conspiracy Child abuse Inciting violence Oppression Multiple war crimes Theft Stalking Destruction of a Realm Arson Treaty violation Witchcraft }} The Nameless Evil, known as Aka Manah , is a powerful and omnipresent demon and one of the main antagonists of Multiversal Legends ''alongside Nekrozoth and Grandmaster Chaos. He is said to be the physical personification of evil intentions, evil thinking, and evil purpose. He is also the only known being able to enter all 89,979,543 multiverse and is able to enter thousands of them at the same time. Unlike his master, Ahriman, Aka Manah is able to enter all bodies, allowing him to consume their abilities and become immensely powerful, giving him the strength to face up against the likes of Zalgo, Thanos, Darkseid, Cell, and Malroc. He is almost always seen carrying around a puppet, symbolizing the way he exploits and uses those around him. He is the unseen villain for a majority of the seasons and makes cameo appearances in many spin offs, including ''Legends of the Omniverse ''(his symbol is seen in the background of episode nine) and ''The Flame, in which he serves as the overarching main antagonist. He is incredibly sadistic and hateful, his destructive personality only being matched by Nekrozoth. His only weakness throughout the entire series are his arrogance and ability to feel empathy, along with any divine weapons capable of physically harming him. He is the main antagonist of Phase One, the supporting antagonist of Phase Two, a minor antagonist in Phases Three through Four, and the true main antagonist of Phase Five. He later merges with Nekrozoth into Kaloth, the Ultimate Life Form and takes on the role of true main antagonist for the rest of the series until his inevitable death at Phase Ten. His character, heavily inspired by Persian Mythology, was created by HeresJosh. Appearance In his most common form, Aka Manah appears as a humanoid ram with razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes wearing a well tailored black suit with a black overcoat and a red scarf around his neck. He seems to have some kind of imprint on his forehead, which allows him to channel his powers, and is almost always seen carrying around a Victorian-Era marionette, which secretly is the hiding place for the Universe Stone, the mysterious seventh Infinity Stone. When in his final form, which can be obtained when he achieves "universal control", Manah's appearance changes completely. He takes the form of a gigantic dragon-like beast formed out storm clouds. He doesn't have any arms or legs, and appears to resemble a snake. He still has ram horns, but trades his glowing red eyes in for glowing blue ones. Personality Although having some redeemable treats, such as his ability to feel empathy and love for animals, Aka Manah is a close second to only Nekrozoth, being a deceitful, manipulative, brutal, hateful, and emotionally unstable entity determined to either reshape the Omniverse in his image or completely destroy it. His Borderline personality doesn't portray him any more positively, either. To Manah, the world is black and white, evil and good, destructive and peaceful. He uses this to justify his intentions, giving his followers false hope that they, along with him, are on the "white" side. And even though he continuously preaches this delusion to his army, Manah repeatedly antagonizes himself and takes pride in his villainous role. His personality is a mix of his character from Zoroastrian mythology and the negative personality traits of his creator, Here'sJosh. The list of unforgivable atrocities committed by Manah spans an eternity, as he is the one responsible for some of the most devastating attacks on the Omniverse committed in known history. After breaking away from his creator, Ahriman, Aka Manah seized control of one of the Chaos Stones. The Stone began to fuel Manah's deepest desire. If he could not have the love of a family, he would settle for the next best thing: the fear of an Omniverse. The Stone eventually drove Manah to destroying a universe, wiping out all of it's inhabitants instantly. He WAS eventually captured by Deus, but managed to charm the elder council and steer the blame towards the Prime Omegas. His actions, along with deviating from Nekrozoth, would spark the Omniversal Wars. In the conflicts that followed, Manah used the countless lives lost to his advantage. Manah manipulated two rivaling tribe of daemons in Oblivion and started a proxy civil war. The war devastated both Oblivion and Hell, allowing Manah to step in as a "Pure Salvager". An expert story-teller to the end, Aka Manah exploited the daemon's nationalistic tendencies and steadily began building up influence in the Omniverse. His empire would eventually grow to a megaversal size and take brutally take control of thousands of universes. And despite the devastation Manah's destruction leaves behind, he always finds a way to come to power in the aftermath, slightly revealing his tyrannical and narcissistic side. His empathy seems to completely fade during these times. Manah has incredible talents in leadership and motivational speaking, while also managing to seize planets in an instant and rule over them with an iron fist. In one day alone, he order the deaths of sixteen THOUSAND Kree rioters at the hands of his massive Chitauri legions. Insecure over himself, Manah strives to prove he is superior in any one possible, including murdering anybody who dares to criticize his ego. And yet, even though Aka Manah is aware he impulsively takes control of those around him, he usually shows little to no empathy for his actions. During his final fight with Cell, he even admitted how he takes pleasure in using the "filth of the Omniverse" (referring to people) in order to satisfy his unquenchable thirst for control. Hi many wars, before and after his initial imprisonment, have killed billions and pushed him into working with the likes of Nekrozoth, Lord Dominus, and Artillery, simply for personal gain. He even created a brand of cereal made out of the organs of human children as a gag and proceeds to laugh hysterically as Spark consumes the mixture. It is even revealed at the end of Phase Six that Lord Dominus only betrayed Manah because of his unshakable belief that Manah would do the same, a belief which was most likely accurate. Still, Manah refused to let Dominus explain himself and brutally beat him on the spot, ordering him to leave his reaches of the Omniverse and never return. His incredible powers only add to the danger allies and enemies alike face while in his presence. As mentioned, Manah is morally unable to harm animals, although he has absolutely no problems with killing and torturing children. The exact opposite, as Manah even stated that an "annoying child's death is more satisfying than an annoying man's". He has displaced thousands of children of both senators and national leaders during his personal search for the Infinity Stones, and billions more during his conquest for the Chaos Stones. The most famous example of his disregard towards human youth was when he haunted, twisted, manipulated, and tortured Sho's child, Darren, before finally locking him in a room with his old toys, which Manah brought to life. He then smiles as they proceed to rip apart Darren, his screams echoing off of the walls. His temperamental and stubborn nature has also affected his own soldiers, who tend to "disappear" during his episodes of rage, either by themselves or by Manah. Nekrozoth himself has admitted to slightly growing paranoid of Manah during his rages, as it is the only time he can fully utilize his own power. The power's, however, are uncontrollable, making Manah nihilistic during theses rage. This adds to his factor of danger, as he will be willing to sacrifice nearly anything, even his own life, to achieve his goal. According to legends, he killed sixty legions of traitorous Skrull in an instant using this rage. Manah's most dominant personality trait is his lust for destruction and chaos, making him one of the deadliest beings in the omniverse. The billions of rebelling planets that have fallen under the demon's rule have either had every major city burned or had the most prominent rebels tortured on live television. On the dimensions he hasn't conquered, Manah has been known to start proxy battles and civil wars all to settle his desire for violence. Victims *Thousands of Kree rioters (killed by Chitauri army) *Vohu Manah (strangled to death) *Steppenwolf (life energy absorbed) *Darkseid (impaled by dark energy spike) *Happy Smilestone(neck snapped) *Brian Irons (executed by Skrull Overlord under Manah's orders) *Scarlet King (enslaved before being shattered) *Moloch (ripped apart by visions of the children he sacrificed) *Harley Quinn (neck snapped) *Emperor Palpatine (killed by a momentarily possessed Darth Vader) *Luke Skywalker (life energy absorbed) *Jeff the Killer (ripped in half by an enraged Manah) *The Fifth Realm's human population (disintegrated by Manah) *Ghost Rider (possessed and then driven to suicide) *Corvus Glaive (possessed and then driven to suicide) *Legend (possessed before being impaled by dark energy spike) *Eyeless Jack (skull bashed for not betraying The Observer's cause) *The Observer (neck snapped; later revived) *Drago Bludvist (killed by energy blast during fight with Manah) *President Snow (killed by Peacekeepers under the influence of Manah) *Pink Diamond (shattered by Manah before having her life energy absorbed) *Thousands of soldiers of planets he's conquered (killed in various ways) *Superman (stabbed with kryptonite arm blade) *Lady Death (strangled by puppet strings) *Proxima Midnight (strangled by puppet strings) *Ren Amamiya (executed by Umbrella guards under Manah's orders) *Natsu Dragneel (mind shattered by Manah) *Doctor Strange (mind shattered by Manah) *The Ancient One (dies from extreme levels of psychic power) *Multiple other heroes and villains from different universes that Manah has traveled to (killed in various ways) Relationships Family *Ahriman † - Creator *Vohu Manah † - Brother *Angra Mainyu † - Niece *Nekrozoth † - De facto creator *Cell † - Cousin *Azoth † - Cousin *N'sverth † - Adopted son turned Victim *S'eran † - Adopted son turned Rival turned Victim *Zahhak † - Cousin *Huma bird † - Spiritual manifestation *Rostam † - Cousin *Kave † - Cousin turned Rival *Simurgh † - Cousin Allies *Nekrozoth † - On and off ally *Artillery the WeaponMaster † - War associate *The Realm Beast - Weapon of destruction *Nesuroth † - Advisor *Yazata † - Creation and Messanger *Aban † - Creation *Dahman † - Creation *Dahaka † - Step brother *Malroc † - Associate *Sotan'Noth † - Associate *Chernobog † - War ally *Prime Omegas † - On and off allies *Happy Smilestone † - Puppet Enemies *Jack Spark † - Rival *Legend/Hyperiel † - Rival *Vulcan † - Rival *Lord Dominus † - General turned Traitor *Emperor Palpatine † - Puppet *Scarlet King † - Puppet turned Traitor *Legend † - Rival *The Observer † - Rival *Jeff the Killer † - Victim *Three unnamed scientists - Victims *Thanos † - Rival *Children of Thanos † - Rivals turned Victims *The entire Fifth Realm - Victims *Trillions of soldiers and civilians alike - Various *Cobalt Order - Allies turned Traitors turned Victims *Prime Zetas - Rival faction *Deus † - Opposition *Devos Daevason † - Opposition turned Victim *Xeron † - Rival Powers and Abilities Powers= Aka Manah may not be a god like his creator, Ahriman, but he is an incredibly powerful demonic warlord capable of destroying entire realms and traveling in almost every universe. Due to his power conquests and manipulative skills, Manah has gained incredible supernatural abilities off the back of his wars, including: * Teleportation: 'Manah is able to disappear and reappear in any location he pleases within a realm or planet. Due to his incredibly fast molecular travel, teleporting also makes him vulnerable to attacks for 0.034 seconds after appearing in his target location, which is why he chooses to travel through portals. * '''Outer-Dimensional Teleportation: '''As well as being able to teleport throughout any realm, Manah is also able to teleport to different realms and dimensions. Unlike other demonic entity, Manah is able to travel through all 89,979,543 multiverse in the omniverse. * '''Omnipresence: '''Manah, being the physical manifestation of evil, is completely omnipresent and is in every living entity in the omniverse. Despite this, some of entities with weaker wills are more likely to fall under his influence. Despite this ability, he cannot enter location protected by the Mantle of Immunity. * '''Psychokinesis: '''Manah is able to control multiple aspects and elements using his mind. This ability comes in a variety of forms and can be used to change, shape, manipulate, control, destroy, create, move, or empower a certain object and/or element. ** '''Pyrokinesis: '''Manah is able to manipulate, shape, and generally control fire. This ability also doubles as fire immunity, meaning he cannot be harmed in any way by flames. This ability also allows him to create flames and extinguish them using his mind, although locations with the Mantle are protected from this ability. ** '''Telekinesis: '''Using his mind, Manah can move and destroy objects at his will. Manah is extremely skilled in this ability, as he was able to lift the weight of a planet using only his mind. He was able to telekinetically punch a traitorous Skrull out of a planet's atmosphere and is able to move multiple objects at one. ** '''Mind Control: '''Not to be confused with possession, Manah is able to control one's mind and bend them to his will. Unlike possessing somebody, in which Manah enters their body, mind control allows him to remotely control them and influence their thoughts and actions. Using this ability, Manah can also control multiple people at once and influence major universal scale wars. ** '''Levitation: '''Although he is not able to fly, Manah is able to levitate up to 30 feet off of the ground and move in the air at incredible speeds. Using this ability, Manah can also pick others up and haul them off the ground as well, not effecting his own levitational height. ** '''Mind Reading: '''Manah is able to read any one person's thoughts are future actions with ease. Although this ability works on the majority of entities, Manah is not able to read the thoughts of extremely powerful deities such as Vohu Manah or Ahmir. Manah is also able to read the thoughts of the weak minded instantly and with incredible accuracy. ** '''Universal Awareness: '''Manah is completely aware of actions happening to him in any of the 89,979,543 multiverse and is able to see events and future events in each one. Although this ability has some limits, Manah is generally able to be completely aware in all universes. This ability is similar to Manah's omnipresence. ** '''Telepathy: '''Manah is able transfer thoughts and visions to other people using only his mind. This is mostly used as a form of interrigation as he sends visions of his incredible powers to enemies, but can also be used as a form of mental torture, manipulation, and sometimes a form of communication between him and other omnipresent demons. This ability also allows Manah to shatter one's mind. ** '''Dream Telepathy: '''Also known as Dream Manipulation. Manah is able to insert himself into other people's dreams and visions and/or influence them. He can create nightmares, change a dreams landscape, or change the dreamers actions/thoughts during the dream. ** '''Terrakinesis: '''Manah is able to cause violent earthquakes and tremors in the ground using his mind. He is also able to somewhat control tectonic plates and cause massive landslides, tsunamis, and volcanic eruptions. * '''Hypnotism: '''Manah is able to put people in a state of consciousness involving reduced peripheral awareness, focused attention, and an enhanced capacity to respond to suggestions. In this state, on or more people can be manipulated or persuaded by Manah more easily and tend to respond to his commands without giving their actions a second thought. * '''Dark Magic/Sorcery: '''Manah is able to cast out incredible spells and curses using dark magic and dark energy control. While using this ability, Manah can call for powers from other evil supernatural entities and deities and manipulate them to use for personal gain. Using these abilities, Manah can also set curses upon objects and people, including himself when it benefits him. * '''Shapeshifting: '''Manah is able to change his physical and spiritual form at will into anything he desires. This also includes changing his size and voice, which can be further used to manipulate anyone. This ability does have limitations, however. Manah is not capable of transforming into divine beings and cannot completely split his body into two pieces while shapeshifting. * '''Immortality: '''Manah is a demon, meaning he can live forever and will never die of natural causes. He also cannot be erased by other demons with the power of destruction, as he was created and curse by Ahriman. In a sense, he also cannot die unless being erased by an incredibly powerful god, such as Ahriman. * '''Third Eye: '''When in need, Manah is able to open up his "Third Eye", granting him perception and recognition beyond ordinary sight. Using this ability, Manah can also take glimpses into the future and the past. The third eye can also grant him vision of a gods' future of present actions, making it incredibly powerful and useful. * '''Military Strategism: '''As a powerful warlord, Manah is an extremely skilled military strategist and was capable of wiping out The Fifth Realm in a period of sixteen days. He also rallied an army of Chitauri, Skrulls, and Las Plagas, using them and their respective leaders a puppets to conquer more planets and spread his omniversal influence. * '''Energy Manipulation: '''Manah is able to channel/expel both mental and physical energy, allowing him to send out waves and blasts of energy towards any target he choose. The power of these attacks varies, and can be controlled by Manah alone. With a high enough frequency, Manah can also shatter one's mind. * '''Cloning: '''Manah is capable of cloning himself, making identical weaker avatars that abide by his will and consciousness. Although he can control these clones, they are generally weaker and serve only as distractions to protect Manah's true form. * '''Bilocation: '''Manah is capable of being in more than one location at once, making it almost impossible to truly kill him. Although Manah has many physical bodies through the omniverse, he can only have one true form per multiverse and his bodies cannot be in the same multiverse, meaning he COULD be killed if a being were to travel to every multiverse and kill him. * '''Immense Healing Factor: '''After being injured mildly or severely, Manah has to ability to heal his wounds almost instantly (depending on the size of the wound). His arms has been cut off on multiple occasions, and he has been shown to regrow them at full size in just a few seconds. It is also said that as long as a particle of himself exists, he can regenerate to full form within a day. * '''Possession: '''Manah is able to spiritually leave his physical body and take control of another person/creature's. Unlike mind control, Manah can feel pain when the person he is possessing is harmed in any way, although he cannot be killed when in another person's body. Manah also cannot possess other divine beings such as Darkseid, Zalgo, and/or Dr. Manhattan. * '''Reality Manipulation: '''Unlike other demons, Manah can manipulate and change reality without the Reality Stone, making him closer to a god then a demon. He is able to change the way one, or a group of beings, perceive reality either visually or physically. This also allows him to create weapons out of thin air and manipulate physical structures/buildings. Manah is also capable of creating pocket dimensions, smaller universes which he controls every aspect of and can trap others inside. * '''Psychometry: '''Simply by touching an ancient or divine object, Manah can see it's history and it's meaning. He is also one of the only beings able to psychometrically read the Infinity Stones, a task which not even Thanos is capable of performing. This ability, like Dark Magic, also allows him to give any object he wishes a curse upon touch. * '''Laser Manipulation: '''Manah is able to generate and create lasers of any power or shape, including Darkseid's omega beams. His lasers are generally fired out of his eyes, although occasionally they can be launched or generated from the palm of his hand. This ability also allows him to create a personal shield around himself, which is capable of resisting/absorbing. any attack. * '''Soul Manipulation: '''Manah has the ability to either absorb an object's life energy and/or corrupt their soul and morales. Using this ability, Manah can turn the most innocent of people into brutal tyrant's or dissociative serial killers. He is also one of the few beings which can manipulate souls without using the Soul Stone. * '''God-like Strength: '''Despite his sleek stature, Manah is incredibly strong due to his god-like abilities. He is able to lift thousands of tons of rock with ease and was able to snap Happy Smilestone's neck with a single hand. He is also capable of punching through walls and throwing objects through skyscrapers. * '''God-like Speed: '''Manah is able to run incredibly fast due to his god-like abilities. At his highest speed, Manah can run two times faster than the speed of light. When at his top speed, Manah cannot be seen by the naked human eye, making him incredibly hard to keep track of during motion combat. While using this ability, Manah can also create clones that run similar speeds, confusing his pursuers. * '''Resurrection: '''Manah has the ability to resurrect other beings at will as well as granting life to non-sentient life when it suits his own needs. Victims of Manah's resurrection also tend to forget their past lives, allowing Manah to use them to easily manipulate them and use them as slaves. * '''Portal Creation: '''Manah is able to create and manipulate small portals as he pleased wherever he wants. These wormholes allow him to travel from one location to another in incredible time, all while not draining his power. He can take other being into his portals or drag things from other place through his portals. * '''Pathokinesis: '''Aka Manah, over a span of eons, has developed the ability to manipulate and/or influence people's thoughts, behaviors, or even a select few of a persons emotions. His pathokinetic ability is actually a span of different powers he uses to infuriate, toy with, a mentally break his opponents, most notably the select number of emotions he has control over. He can also completely shift a persons feelings towards themselves or others and even change their entire outlook on life. This was shown during the finale of Phase Four, when Manah begins cycles Jack Spark through a series of emotions in an attempt to mentally break him. **'Wrath Manipulation: 'Often seen as the god of wrath and occasionally as wrath itself, Manah has the ability to share his temperamental nature with unsuspecting victims or control the emotion entirely. He was shown using this ability in Phase Four during the battle with Vulcan, in which he attempts to turn the hero's own rage against him before ultimately being overpowered. He also has a limited influence over the Red Lantern Corps, as seen during the invasion of Sector Nine. **'Phobikinesis: 'Being an expert tactician and manipulator, Manah often uses fear to either force people to bow to his will or completely humiliate and break his enemies. Manah cannot only use fear to his advantage, but control the emotion itself. He can sense any mortals deepest phobias and desires (similar to Pennywise from ''IT) and use them to his own advantage. If the time calls for it, Manah can also give a person an entirely new irrational fear of objects or people they may have never seen or noticed in the past. **'Odikinesis: '''Arguably his most defining characteristic, Aka Manah can manipulate, twist, generate, absorb, detect, negate, and control the emotion of hatred. He benefits off of the resentment mortals and gods alike hold towards others and has even embraced the emotion himself. He often uses others hatreds to his own advantage, such as when he created a proxy war between two rivaling tribes of demons in Oblivion. He also turned Daeva against his entire council, a difficult task to achieve as Daeva as an incomprehensibly powerful being beyond the restraints of logic itself. *'Spatial Manipulation: 'Manah has near complete control over space itself and can warp/manipulate it on a god-like scale. Although he has been seen in the series creating rifts, changing momentum, and compressing/contorting space, these abilities are apparently only the basis of what he can truly do. Utilizing this power, Manah has been shown bending space to his own liking without physically damaging or changing the target. He can also manipulate matter and/or energy by taking control of the space it is accompanying, as well as generating warps in the time-space continuity. These powers, however, can sometimes be uncontrollable, such as during the Phase Two "Good Ending" in which he create multiple warps in space-time while attempting to posses Nekrozoth. |-| Abilities= * '''Manipulation: ' Another mental skill of Manah's is his ability to manipulate people and bend them to his will. He is able to make almost any being fall for his cause and execute his orders without second thought. He can also influence multiversal scale wars and terroristic tragedies across all dimensions, using broken people and corrupt tyrants as "puppets". * '''Military Strategism: '''As a powerful warlord, Manah is an extremely skilled military strategist and was capable of wiping out The Fifth Realm in a period of sixteen days. He also rallied an army of Chitauri, Skrulls, and Las Plagas, using them and their respective leaders a puppets to conquer more planets and spread his omniversal influence. * '''Influence: '''When it comes down to it, Manah is one of the most influential beings in the Omniverse, matched with the likes of Artillery and Nekrozoth himself. He is know far and wide for his incredible wrath and grasp over the land. Some Xandaric cults even worship him as a god, offering human sacrifices in exchange for protection against Manah, a deal which he almost never keeps. * '''Intimidation Factor: '''After years of orchestrating terrorist attacks, wars, and violent massacres, Manah has been known for his ability to threaten, lie, and deceive. In order to achieve his goals, he needs only to bring a display of his power, which usually involves the deaths of thousands. His army strikes fear into the hearts of all who dare to have thoughts about betraying him. * '''Intellect: '''Manah is intelligent in multiple ways, some not accessible to mere mortals. He is practically omniscient, meaning he has almost every ounce of knowledge there is in the Omniverse. He is able to see through people's cries for forgiveness and has avoided being controlled by Nekrozoth himself. |-| Battle Stats and additional information= * '''Name: N/A (referred to as The Nameless Evil) * Origin: Multiversal Legends * Gender: Male. * Age: Near eternal. *'Tier:' 2-A| High 1-D *'Attack Potency:' Omniversal level+ (Manah was capable of obliterating the entire human population of the Fifth Realm. According to Legend's chronicle collection, Manah can create tears in nearly any universe, distorting reality as whole. He is also capable of destroying both Multiverses and timelines) | Universal level (as his true form is restricted by Daeva, Manah must rely on far weaker avatars to carry out his bidding. These avatars are too capable of distorting timelines and reality, but are unable to access Manah's full spiritual power unless merged together. During Phase One, Manah's most prominent avatar displayed incredible psychic and cosmic abilities, such as traveling through universes and facing off against the likes of Zalgo and Darkseid.) | Omnipotent after absorbing the Chaos Stones (in this state, Manah is basically immune to harm and nearly omnipotent, with only few restrictions. Like any user utilizing the power of the Stones, Manah has limitless powers of both creation and destruction and cannot physically die unless giving up his powers for a time being or being cut off from a steady source of life energy, such as the growing resentment in the soul of every human.) *'Speed:' Omnipresent in certain multiverses alone. (He is said to be the complete embodiment of evil intentions and thoughts. This, however, is restricted from Oblivion, Hell, the HECK Realm, etc., all of which Nekrozoth has complete control over. He is also unable to enter dimensions protected by the divine barrier.) *'Durability:' Multiversal level (cannot be harmed by mortal weapons alone, including swords, knives, explosions, and gunfire. Although divine weapons can hurt him, they cannot kill him entirely. He was struck down multiple times by Legend during their final battle and survived, overcoming his wounds in mere minutes.) | Invincible+ after absorbing the Chaos Stones (as mentioned before, Manah cannot physically be harmed in this state and is immune to divine weapons, sorcery, and can even hold his own against a ridiculously high amount of power.) *'Stamina:' High (although he believes he shouldn't waste his energy while battling "mere pests".) *'Intelligence:' Nigh Omniscient level+ (Manah was cursed from his creator with near unlimited knowledge of the Omniverse, only to be rivaled by Nekrozoth. He is incredibly intelligent and a brilliant military strategist, once saying that he "kicked Caeser's ass just for kicks". Though brash and impulsive, Manah carries an incomprehensible amount of knowledge including the meaning of life itself. His cult, Manah's Circle, has an extensive underground library full of books based on Manah's ideologies and ideas. He strives to positions of authority and is a tactical mastermind, manipulating nearly every event in the series of put himself in a position of power.) Quotes Phase One Phase Two Phase Three Worlds Arena Trivia * Aka Manah is seen as the personification of evil intentions in Zoroastrianism, making him the literal personification of evil. * Despite being a demon, Aka Manah is more god-like then demonic, makiing him closer to a demigod due to his incredibly powerful abilities of creation and destruction. * Although it is said he can only achieve his final form by achieving the feeling of universal dominance, Manah is also able to transform into his final form by harvesting all of the six Infinity Stones, plus the secretive Universe Stone. * Despite being depicted as a ram, Aka Manah is also able to transform into a cobra, a crocodile, a raven, a flying eyeball with tentacles, and tall demonic figure formed from storm-clouds. * Manah was able to defeat both Darkseid (who he killed) and Cell (who he brainwashed into one of his generals), although he could not defeat Thanos due to his connection with the Infinity Stones. * It is revealed in Phase Four that Manah was responsible for creating and spreading the ebola and influenza viruses, both of which killed thousands of people. * He is listed as "Threat Number Two" in Legend's chronicle library, being tied with Malroc and only being surpassed by Nekrozoth himself. * When killed, Manah can regenerate his entire body from just a single particle of blood, hair, or cut off skin he lost in battle. * Before killing Happy Smilestone, Manah was able to be stabbed by a vibranium blade without getting his skin pierced, meaning he can only be harmed by a weapon either divine or made of a metal stronger than vibranium. * In universe 6B77, Manah successfully obtained all seven Infinity Stone, wiping out the entire realm before it as returned to it's primitive state by Vohu Manah, triggering the fight between them. * Manah is also responsible for killing Scorpion, Bi-Han, Katniss Everdeen, and driving Zalgo's right hand man, X, to suicide after showing him visions of what will happen if he fails Zalgo. * Although Manah is able to enter every multiverse in the omniverse, he is unable to use his abilities in the Second Realm. * Manah's final form resembles that of the dragon enemies Kratos faces. It is possible Manah may have done this purposely to scare the God of War. * Manah is referred to by his enemies as "goat-bitch". * He is apparently related to Nekrozoth and Artillery. * Manah's empire is enormous and consists of over six billion species, including daemons, Chitauri, Skrulls, monsters, orcs, hybrids, Sanghelli, necromorphs, Prime Omegas, mythological creatures, symbiotes, tyrants, and demigods. * Aka Manah, according to community theories, shows seven out of the nine symptoms of Borderline Personality Disorder: ** Extreme emotional swings: Over the course of the ten Phases of Multiversal Legends, Manah is constantly shown as displaying sudden, unmotivated changes of attitude. Shortly before the invasion of Earth 616, he is shown having a neutral conversation with Lord Dominus before growing irritated and lashing out at his ally. In his conversations, he changes from comedic to a serious tone in seconds for no apparent reason. ** '''Impulsiveness: '''Manah is incredibly headstrong and usually acts on actions rather than thought. He is also shown making brash and risky decisions without a second thought, such as his decision to betray Nekrozoth mere moments after he collects the Chaos Stones. ** '''Distorted/unstable self image: '''Manah, despite starting as a selfish and egocentric, slowly begins to doubt his own importance before full-one antagonizing himself and embracing his role as a sadistic warlord. ** '''Explosive anger: '''This trait is especially noticeable in Manah's actions, as he constantly lashes out at both his allies and enemies on a daily basis. While confronting Sonic on Mobius, he becomes fully controlled with rage and impulsively abandons his own goals in an effort to kill Sonic as an act of revenge. ** '''Feeling suspicious or out of touch with reality: '''Manah constantly zones out of reality, accompanying his short attention span (another one of the demon's few weaknesses.) He is often paranoid that his own soldiers would attempt to overthrow him, even confessing some of these thoughts to a Prime Omega under his command. ** '''Unstable relationships: '''The few friends Aka Manah really considers "friends" are often manipulated and used by Manah, who in turn expects them to give him their unquestioning loyalty and patience. The entire world is black and white to him, with no in between or neutral colors. ** '''Chronic feelings of emptiness: '''Aka Manah, behind his "mask of sanity", is known for having a feeling of worthlessness, even admitting to his desire to make everyone feel hopeless like he does. People suffering from BPD often cover this up with intense eating habits or some kind of substance abuse, while Manah conquers and enslave people in order to feel satisfied with himself and gain a feeling of importance/control over his life. ** '''Self harm: '''Although this character trait is rarely explored, Manah rarely does harm himself out of rage alone. After hearing that the Champions had captured the final Infinity Stone, he began slapping himself out of anger. Manah also impaled his hand with a divine knife after realizing that Dominus had betrayed him. * Manah shares multiple similarity traits with Nekrozoth: ** They are both unforgiving and sadistic tyrants. ** Both are vengeful and short tempered. ** Both have selfish and egotistical views on life. ** They both are the big bads of their respected Phases. ** Both are delusional and go to extreme lengths to prove their superiority, Manah conquering a large portion of the Omniverse while Nekrozoth attempted Omnicide. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Warlords Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Control Freaks Category:Bigger Bads Category:Egotist Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Wrathful Category:Complete Monster Category:Horror Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Psychopath Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Satan Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Sadists Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Cataclysm Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misanthropes Category:Serial Killers Category:Possessor Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Master Manipulators Category:Traitors Category:Crossover Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:TV Show Villains Category:Usurper Category:Sorcerers Category:Animals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal Category:Totalitarians Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Outcast Category:Legacy Category:Delusional Category:Cult Leaders Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Fanatics Category:Starvers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Leader Category:Hegemony Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Steven Universe villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Maestro Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Cowards Category:Armored Studios villains